Augmented reality is a version of our “real” physical world augmented with virtual images. Augmented reality may be experienced using various devices such as smartphones, tablets, or augmented reality eyewear. Augmented reality eyewear allows a user to experience augmented reality that may encompass much or all of a user's field of view, without requiring a user to hold a device such as a smartphone or tablet, thus freeing the user's hands for interaction with virtual or real objects. A user wearing augmented reality eyewear may see virtual images displayed in their field of view. Some virtual images may move relative to the real world as a user move's their head. Other images may appear to be fixed in position relative to the real world.
A user of augmented reality eyewear may interact with augmented reality by making hand gestures. For example, a user may swipe vertically in order to scroll a web browser. However, current methods of gestural input for augmented reality eyewear may be socially awkward or may not be intuitive. For example, a third party generally will not be able to see the virtual images that are observed by a user wearing augmented reality eyewear. Such a third party may be confused or disturbed when observing an augmented reality eyewear user swiping, poking, or pinching at the air in front of the user. There is thus a need for a socially acceptable and intuitive method of gestural input for augmented reality eyewear.